


MSPARP DaveKat

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Chatlogs, Human/Troll Relationship, M/M, MSPARP, NSFW, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dave and Karkat do the do</p>
            </blockquote>





	MSPARP DaveKat

This is a script style, not safe for work chat.  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat. ~~ 1 ~~  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat. ~~ 2 ~~  
CG: DAVE  
TG: oh gog  
TG: what  
CG: YOU KNOW HOW HUMAN FEMALES GET 'WET' FOR THINGS?  
TG: yeah  
TG: what about it  
CG: TROLLS DO TOO.  
TG: oh  
TG: thats fucking weird  
CG: NOT WHEN YOU REMEMBER THAT WE HAVE FULLY FUNCTIONING HUMAN FEMALE PARTS ALONG WITH OUR BULGES  
TG: thats still really weird man  
TG: how does that even work  
CG: ONE TROLL PRODUCES TWO SETS OF HALVED DNA  
TG: oh  
CG: YEAH  
TG: so how can you tell when a troll is a girl or a boy  
CG: THE CHEST  
CG: AND GIRLS ARE MORE VIOLENT  
TG: you must be a girl then  
CG: NO  
TG: i bet you moan like one  
TG: wait  
TG: what  
CG: DID YOU MEAN TO SAY THAT OUT LOUD?  
TG: im not even sure anymore  
CG: I'M NOT A FEMALE  
CG: BUT YOU DID GET IT RIGHT THAT I'M NOT A DOMINANT PARTNER  
TG: *speed-steps closer* is that so?  
CG: YES.  
TG: can we test that  
CG: HOW?  
TG: i dont know what trolls call it  
TG: but  
TG: on earth we call it sex  
CG: YOU WANT TO PAIL?  
TG: why not  
TG: i mean we dont have to  
CG: UH  
TG: if you arent comfortable with that  
CG: I MENTIONED TROLLS GETTING WET BECAUSE SOMETIMES YOU MAKE ME WET  
TG: well shit  
CG: SO I'LL PAIL WITH YOU IF YOU WANT ME TO  
TG: thatd be great  
CG: *PEELS HIS SWEATER OFF.*  
TG: yo man what are these *runs fingers along grub scars*  
CG: AH~!  
CG: UM.  
CG: I WAS HATCHED AS A SIX LEGGED GRUB. THIS IS WHAT HAPPENED TO MY OTHER SET OF LEGS  
TG: oh man  
TG: did it hurt  
CG: THEY'RE EROTIC  
TG: oh  
CG: A LOT LIKE MY HORNS  
TG: thats good to know *takes left horn into his hand and rubs softly from base to tip*  
CG: *SHUDDERS* FUCK~  
TG: *smirks and pulls hand away* anyways  
CG: *POUTS*  
CG: *STARTS PEELING HIS PANTS OFF*  
TG: *smirks and grabs butt* plump  
CG: GOG I'M SO WET  
TG: and over dressed now arent i  
CG: YOU'RE OVER DRESSED  
TG: *starts to take off his shirt slowly*  
CG: *WAITS, JUST IN HIS BOXERS*  
TG: *slowly shimmies out of his pants*  
TG: im keeping my shades on  
CG: I DIDN'T EXPECT THEM TO COME OFF  
TG: its like theyre glued to my face with irony  
CG: YEAH.  
TG: ((im so tired right now i might pass out on my laptop but this is really good uh))  
CG: *SLIDES HIS BOXERS DOWN, IGNORING THE WET PATCH^  
TG: *reaches down to touch the slimy red tentacle* is this your bulge  
CG: *SHIVERS* YEAH...  
TG: its a lot bigger than i thought it would be  
CG: CAN I SEE YOURS?  
TG: i guess *pushes down his boxers and drops them off to the side*  
CG: ...WOAH  
TG: what  
CG: YOUR BULGE  
TG: yeah  
TG: its my dick  
CG: *REACHES OVER AND GENTLY POKES THE TIP*  
TG: *his breath hitches slightly* its not gonna kill you  
CG: I KNOW  
CG: *REACHES UNDER DAVE'S BULGE AND FONDLES HIS TESTICLES*  
CG: I WANT IT IN ME  
TG: *allows the tentabulge to wrap around his wrist* alright  
CG: PIN ME TO THE WALL OR THE GROUND OR PULL ME IN YOUR LAP, WHATEVER HUMANS DO  
TG: *he sits down and pulls the grey-skinned boy into his lap making sure to run his fingers along the grub scars once more*  
CG: *MOANS SOFTLY*  
TG: *he dips his fingers down underneath the boys bulge and rubs the entrance of the trolls nook*  
CG: D-DO YOU WANT ME TO SUCK YOUR BULGE FIRST?  
TG: if you want to  
TG: im not against it  
CG: I DON'T MIND EITHER WAY  
TG: depends on how desperate you are for me to be inside you  
CG: VERY  
CG: LIKE HURRY THE FUCK UP  
TG: alright then lets get this started  
CG: *HOVERS OVER HIS LAP*  
TG: *he lifts the boy slightly, positioning himself at the dripping wet entrance, and slides the boy down slowly*  
CG: *MOANS LOW AND LONG*  
TG: f-fuck, youre tight  
TG: are you alroght  
CG: I'M ALRIGHT JUST GOG YOU'RE BIG  
TG: can i move  
CG: IN A MINUTE  
TG: *kisses the grey figure softly*  
CG: I'M SOMETHING OF A VIRGIN.  
CG: *NUZZLES HIS NECK, ADJUSTING*  
TG: this is your first time  
CG: ACTUALLY BEING PENETRATED YEAH  
TG: okay, ill be gentle then  
CG: THANKS  
CG: ...YOU CAN MOVE NOW  
TG: *slides the boy down a little further, making sure to not hurt the boy* d-damn youre really tight  
CG: *NODS*  
TG: * picks the boy up slightly by his hips and slides him back down again, moaning quietly in the process*  
CG: *MOANS BACK, THE SLIDING INSIDE HIM NOT HELPING HIM THINK*  
TG: *continues to raise and slide the boy back down thrusting slightly upward, creating a rhythm*  
CG: *HOLDS THE BOY'S SHOULDERS* FUCK!  
TG: *moans and tilts head back slightly and lets go of the boys hips* ride  
CG: *BOUNCES HIS OWN HIPS WITH SOME EFFORT*  
TG: *thrusts upward into the boy, feeling his climax arising quickly* f-fuck, karkat im gonna  
CG: WHAT?  
TG: *wraps a hand around the boys tentabulge and rubs it quickly*  
CG: AH~  
TG: *keeps thrusting upward to match the boys bouncing* oh gog oh gog oh  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this is what happens when i get bored at 3:30 in the morning, I go on MSPARP and things like this happen, really sad that this couldn't be finished properly, but things happen. Thanks for reading :D


End file.
